Praticamente innocuo (fr)
by Saki joliefleur
Summary: Il ne le savait pas encore, Sherlock, mais son cerveau génial le déduirait bien vite. L'aspect avec lequel John se présentait à lui à ce moment-là deviendrait bien vite un signal secret entre eux.


**Praticamente innocuo** **(fr)**

_Presque inoffensif_

Auteur : _**Doralice**_

Langue originale : _**Italien**_

Traducteur : _**Saki Joliefleur**_

**Note de l'auteure : **

_Le Johnlock m'a marqué à l'intérieur… __I'll go down with this ship ! ;D_

_Euh… donc… rien en fait, c'est une stupide stupidité inspirée par divers moments pris au hasard dans les deux saisons. Ça m'est venu à l'esprit pendant que j'écrivais le chapitre final de NETWI (bientôt sur vos écrans, stay tuned !)._

**Note de la traductrice : **

_Bonjour à tous. Je voudrais maintenant vous présenter une nouvelle auteure italienne, qui a écrit de nombreuses fanfictions sur la série Sherlock. Je l'ai choisi, car comme Phoenixstein, elle arrive à être assez fidèle à l'univers de la série. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>À posteriori, en faisant le bilan des bizarreries de ces derniers temps, John Watson aurait pu affirmer que celle-ci était la première et sans équivoque un signal. Mais ça John ne l'avait pas immédiatement saisi. Il la catalogua comme tant d'autres bizarreries de son colocataire et n'y pensa plus.<p>

**John**. – l'avait-il appelé un samedi matin.

Ça faisait déjà tant de fois qu'il avait entendu ça. Il était à peine sorti d'une douche d'environ une demi-heure – un de ces luxes que lorsqu'il était militaire il ne pouvait pas se permettre et qu'il s'autorisait de temps en temps maintenant de retour à la vie civile. Il n'avait pas noté le regard consterné que lui avait adressé Sherlock par-dessus les pages du _Times_. À ce moment-là il n'était pas en mesure de relever quoique soit. Il lui passa devant sans aucune cognition et il répondit à sa demande avec un grognement endormi. Maintenant il était à la cuisine et cherchait à préparer son petit déjeuner, esquivant les contenants aux étiquettes suspectes et poussant avec un doigt les pots remplis de morceaux d'anatomie humaine.

**John, viens ici.** -

Le docteur leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant bruyamment. Sherlock Holmes devrait attendre qu'il finisse ce qu'il avait à faire, tant pis pour lui. Il versa donc l'eau bouillante dans la tasse et mit le sachet de thé dedans. Une goutte de lait et…

**John.** –

Exaspéré, John apparut enfin sur le seuil du séjour, la main faisant monter et descendre le sachet dans sa tasse.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** -

Sherlock était assis dans son fauteuil, les jambes croisées, le journal déplié lui recouvrant le visage, dont seule sa tignasse de boucles brunes dépassait du bord. Il était tout habillé, donc il avait une affaire entre les mains. S'il avait besoin qu'il fasse quelque chose pour lui, et bien, il pouvait déjà oublier. C'était le weekend et il avait eu une dure semaine au cabinet médical.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sherlock ?** – répéta-t-il sèchement, s'adossant au mur et se préparant à absorber son thé.

Il l'appelait avec insistance et maintenant il se tenait là, dans son foutu fauteuil à lire son foutu journal, sans denier lui accorder la moindre attention. Sherlock partait toujours du principe que c'était aux autres de lui prêter écoute. C'était au combien irritant.

**Pourrais-tu éviter de te balader dans la maison accoutré de cette façon ?** -

John s'étrangla avec le thé et se mit à battre des cils.

**Pardon ?** – Toussa-t-il.

Sherlock tourna son poigné en pliant le journal et lui lança un regard. Un regard ennuyé accusateur qui le mit pour le moins mal à l'aise.

**Tu as compris.**- dit-il seulement, retournant ensuite se cacher derrière son journal.

**Non, je n'ai pas compris.** – répliqua-t-il irrité.

C'est un beau peignoir à carreaux, le sien, fait en douce éponge. Il l'avait déjà à l'université, il l'avait suivi à travers les années. Bon sang, il avait même fait la guerre en Afghanistan, ce peignoir ! Il en était très fier.

Et puis, d'abord, c'était aussi sa maison. En plus, Sherlock se permettait de rester toute la journée vêtu de seulement un drap, s'il se rappelait bien, et lui ne pouvait pas utiliser son vénérable peignoir ?!

John se pencha vers lui, accrochant du doigt le journal, abaissant les pages.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il a qui ne va pas mon peignoir ?** – voulut-il savoir, fronçant les sourcils.

Sans défaire les yeux de l'article, Sherlock déclara qu'il " le distrayait ". John haleta quelques secondes et enfin céda face au manque total de collaboration de la part de Sherlock. Comme d'habitude, il avait donné –ou plutôt_ imposé_ – _son idée_ et il se foutait du reste du monde.

Il finit de déjeuner dans une humeur noire, tirant mécaniquement les plies de son fameux peignoir et jetant un regard oblique à un Sherlock indifférent en apparence.

_**Deux semaines plus tard**_

Rien de mieux qu'un bon livre pour se distraire du son larmoyant du violon de Sherlock. Surtout après une journée passée à essayer de se débarrasser des effets d'une drogue psychogène qui provoque d'horribles hallucinations sur des molosses mangeurs d'hommes.

_Déjà lu. Déjà lu. Déjà lu. Ennuyant. Déjà lu. Un policier…non, merci. Déjà lu._

Les notes de violon remplissaient la pièce et la cervelle mal-en-point de John, tandis qu'il passait son doigt sur le dos des livres entassés sur les étagères. Le dévoreur de roman qu'il était, avait toujours bien du mal pour trouver quelque chose de nouveau qui l'entrainait dans la lecture.

Un demi-sourire lui courba les lèvres quand son doigt s'arrêta sur un titre en particulier. Il extirpa le livre et feuilleta quelques pages. Il n'y avait rien à faire : Adams était l'unique qui ne l'ennuierait jamais.

Et c'était aussi parfait pour le distraire de ce maudit violon, considéra-t-il en lançant à Sherlock un regard désespéré. Le temps passa ainsi pendant _sept heures_. Sans interruption. Il était en train de composer : il était particulièrement inspiré. John était au bord du désespoir. À l'intérieur de lui _il priait_ pour qu'on ne découvre jamais la formule chimique du projet HOUND, parce qu'elle avait un drôle d'effet sur lui.

Il secoua la tête et retourna se concentrer sur son livre, se rendant à l'évidence. Il aurait bientôt fini de lire pour la neuvième fois _Le guide du voyageur galactique._

Tout d'un coup le son du violon s'interrompit.

**John.** – s'entendit-il appelé.

Lui tourna une page et leva à peine le regard vers lui.

**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** – marmonna-t-il vaguement.

**Ce pull.**-

John n'enregistra pas exactement la phrase dans son sens complet. Aussi parce que dans ce contexte elle n'avait aucun sens. Il comprit seulement " pull ". Qu'est qu'il pouvait bien répondre au mot " pull " ?

**Quel pull ?** – dit-il donc mécaniquement.

**Le pull, John. Le pull **_**pull**_**.** – insista Sherlock.

John se décida enfin à lui prêter attention, seulement parce que la continuelle répétition du mot " pull " le fatiguait et pas qu'un peu.

Il enfila un doigt entre les pages pour se rappeler où il en était et répéta : - **Quel pull ?** -

Sherlock soupira et prit son air suffisant très irritant de génie qui ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi le reste du monde n'est pas capable d'arriver aux mêmes conclusions que lui en 0,3 secondes.

**Ton pull.**- précisa-t-il, agitant son archet vers lui.

John abaissa son regard sur le pull qu'il portait. Celui aux bandes blanches et noires, son préféré. Il passa une main dessus avec satisfaction. Il était confortable et très chaud et, pour être honnête, il lui allait aussi divinement. Il plaisait aux femmes. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas avec son pull ?

**Quoi ...** – John s'éclaircit la voix et abattit nerveusement son livre contre sa cuisse –**Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire sur mon pull ?** –

**Le col.**- fit Sherlock, remettant son violon sous son menton et se remettant à jouer des bouts de mélodies.

John claqua la langue : **- Le col.** –

**Il est trop large.**- ajouta-t-il.

**Il est trop…**- bredouilla John, incrédule.

Il pinça la base de son nez et expulsa l'air nerveusement. Mais pourquoi devait-il toujours critiquer tout ce qui le concernait ?! Il n'était pas sa mère. Et encore moins sa femme – que Dieu l'en préserve !

**Il n'y a rien qui ne va pas dans le col de mon pull.**- répliqua-t-il offensé.

**Il est trop large.**- répéta Sherlock sur un ton infantile – **Il te découvre tout le cou**. **Ce n'est pas un modèle approprié.** -

_Ce n'est pas un modèle… ?_

John leva les mains en signe de résignation. Il ne comprenait pas et n'avait pas non plus l'envie de comprendre. Il abandonna son livre sur l'étagère où il l'avait pris et s'en alla du séjour à grands pas, accompagné du son croissant du violon.

Avant c'était " seulement " un problème de peignoir, maintenant il n'était même plus libre de s'habiller comme bon lui semblait. Grandiose. C'était vraiment foutrement grandiose.

_**Un mois plus tard**_

**Je ****sors**.-

**John, dieu du ciel, j'essaie de **_**penser **_**!** -

Complétement pris au dépourvu, John se pétrifia sur le seuil du séjour.

Sherlock était encore là, sur le divan. Il y avait passé les trois dernières heures, étendu à penser, les mains jointes sous son menton et les yeux clos, perdu dans son Palais Mental. Quelle que soit la tentative de conversation elle avait rencontré sa flagrante absence mentale. Et tout juste maintenant que John avait mieux à faire, lui se mettait à réagir ?

**Je t'avertissais seulement que…**-

**Tu sors, oui.**- Conclu-t-il pour lui-même – **Qui l'aurait dit !**-

Sherlock sauta du divan et se mit à marcher nerveusement à travers la pièce.

**J'avais déjà compris. Il y a une minute et demi, pour la précision : c'est le temps que ton après rasage a mis pour te précéder.** – ajouta-t-il sarcastique – **Combien de flacons a tu mis, cette fois-ci ? Tu as forcément intoxiqué la salle de bain. Comme d'habitude. Tu devrais arrêter, John.** -

Ça, maintenant ! John fit un pas en avant et ouvrit la bouche, prêt à le défier, à lui demander ce qu'il avait à redire _aussi _sur son maudit après rasage. Mais il savait bien que discuter avec Sherlock c'était comme chercher à gagner face à un marmot de cinq ans.

Un marmot de cinq ans _pourri gâté_. Gâté avec la folie des grandeurs et sous psychotropes.

C'est pourquoi, encore une fois, de manière complétement mystérieuse, le côté diplomatique de John réussit à prendre le dessus. Il leva le menton et se gonfla d'un orgueil que seul un homme adulte, docteur et soldat, pouvait avoir.

**Tu sais quoi ?** – il agita une main avec négligence – **Je ne te demanderais pas ce qui ne va pas avec mon après rasage. Je ne te demanderais rien du tout.** -

**Parfait.** – Siffla Sherlock, se rejetant dans le divan.

**Bien.**-

**Bonne soirée.**-

**Merci.**-

John referma la porte avec l'épaule, descendit les escaliers précipitamment et mit sa veste. La voix arriva directement du haut de la rampe d'escalier, envahissante comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

**Oh, et l'emmener au cinéma c'est **_**banale**_**. Ainsi que dangereux, vu que ta proximité l'intoxiquera certainement.**-

John serra sa main autour de la poigné, rougissant stupidement. Il ne se sentait pas si adulte, en fin de compte.

Malgré tout, avant de mettre sa veste et de sortir, il se passa une main sur la joue et approcha sa paume vers son nez, reniflant à peine, se demandant… bah ! Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se lança dans le froid londonien, cherchant à se sortir de la tête les reproches de son colocataire. Ils faisaient du mal à sa santé mentale.

_**Cinq jours plus tard**_

**Ne le fais pas.** -

John battit des paupières et s'immobilisa.

**" Ne le fais pas " quoi ?** -

Il était vraiment curieux, John, vu qu'il ne faisait absolument rien d'autre que de réfléchir sur l'affaire en cour, examinant les informations récoltées jusqu'à présent. Et Sherlock ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre, car comme d'habitude c'est lui qu'il l'avait impliqué dans cette enquête, insistant lourdement et le trainant à travers la moitié de Londres en le faisant devenir fou avec ses raisonnements.

**Tu le sais**. –

**Non, je ne le sais pas.** -

John croisa les bras sur son torse et se tourna vers lui décidé. Il en avait marre de ses interventions répétées sur sa vie, cette fois il ne laisserait pas passer.

**Toi, avec tes sourcils… et ta langue serrée entre tes dents pour faire petit chiot tout concentré.** –

**Je ne…** -

**Oh, **_**si**_** tu le fais.**-

Tout le sang présent dans le corps de John vint se concentrer immédiatement sur ses joues. Ça c'était trop. Parce que le reste ok, il pouvait accepter les critiques sur son peignoir adoré, ce qu'il avait à redire sur son pull préféré… passait encore qu'il n'aime pas son après-rasage… mais se mettre à lui faire des reproches sur ses attitudes, sur sa façon d'être, _non._ Ça c'était vraiment non. Il le prenait comme une attaque personnelle.

**Sherlock, nous devons parler.**-

Concentré sur les indices de l'affaire, il ne lui prêta aucune attention. John sentait venir l'envie de le cogner contre un mur. Sérieusement.

**Sherlock.**- Le rappela-t-il à voix haute – **Je suis sérieux, tu ne peux plus continuer…**-

**Oh, mais **_**bien sûr**_** !** -

**Tu m'écoutes ?** –

**Comment ça a pu m'échapper pendant tout ce temps ?!** – il fit un tour sur lui-même et sauta sur place – **C'est le majordome !** –

**Sherlock.**- grogna-t-il. –

Ignorant complétement sa demande, il le prit par les épaules : - **John… **_**John**_**… nous devons trouver le majordome !** -

Et un instant plus tard il s'était déjà volatilisé vers l'entrée.

John planta ses mains sur ses hanches et inclina la tête, se répétant de respirer. Avec calme. Reprendre le contrôle de son diaphragme. Bien, comme ça.

_Et maintenant tu le rejoins et tu le tues de tes propres mains._

_**Trois semaines plus tard.**_

**John.** –

**Mhm?** – fit-il, occuper à conter leur dernière affaire.

Il était tout juste arrivé à la partie où il décrivait – et, oh, avec _quel talent_ il le décrivait – comment Sherlock était complétement ignorant en ce qui concernait le système solaire.

**John.** – l'appela-t-il encore – _**John**_**.-**

**Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ?** – chantonna-t-il, sans s'arrêter de taper.

**Va prendre ta douche.** -

Les doigts de John s'immobilisèrent. Son regard s'écarquilla, derrière ses lunettes, passant de ci de là sans savoir où se poser.

**Comment ? **– réussit-il à tousser.

**Et ensuite mets le pull.** – gémit Sherlock depuis le divan où il était accroupit, enveloppé dans sa robe de chambre bleu.

Le front de John se froissa d'un millier de rides, preuve extérieure de la tentative désespérée qu'il faisait pour comprendre le pourquoi – _mais pourquoi donc_ – il avait décidé de venir vivre avec ce déséquilibré de Sherlock Holmes.

**Celui à rayure.** – précisa t'il – **Et après reviens ici recommencer à écrire.** -

Si seulement il avait pu voir sa propre expression, peut-être que John en aurait ri.

**Oh, et avant assure toi de mettre l'après rasage.** -

Tout ceci était, pour rester poli, agaçant. Mais depuis que John vivait au 221B de Baker Street, ça arrivait souvent – bien plus souvent que désiré – qu'il doive gérer des choses agaçantes. C'est pourquoi il réussit en quelque sorte à garder son sang-froid pour pouvoir gérer celle-là aussi.

**Et pourquoi cela ?** –

**Parce que je m'ennuis.** –

**Ah, bien.** – renifla t'il défronçant les sourcils – **C'est certainement une explication plus que logique.** -

Et non, John n'était pas en train de faire de l'ironie. Il s'était passé moins de deux jours depuis la résolution de leur dernière affaire et évidemment que Sherlock était déjà en train de s'ennuyer. Au moins il n'avait pas encore commencé à tirer contre les murs ou à écarteler un cadavre avec un harpon de pèche, donc il pouvait se considérer comme chanceux.

Par expérience, John savait que la meilleure réaction à avoir face à un Sherlock ennuyé était l'indifférence. Comme pour les enfants capricieux et les chiens indisciplinés. C'est pourquoi il tourna à peine la tête et battit des paupières, cherchant à chasser – _va, ouste, vilaine_ ! – son envie d'homicide qui lui venait de l'intérieur et se remit simplement à écrire. Oui, c'était mieux.

**Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?** -

Sherlock s'était retourné sur le divan et l'observait avec un air agacé. Ce fut à ce moment que John eu un doute. Il sourit à l'intérieur quand il commença à comprendre son jeu.

**Non, Sherlock. Je n'irais pas prendre une douche. Je ne mettrais pas non plus ce pull que tu n'aimes pas ou encore cet après rasage que tu ne supportes pas.** – énuméra-t-il décidé.

L'expression de Sherlock se fit de plus en plus confuse et boudeuse. John s'obligea à cacher la satisfaction que cela lui procurait et continua avec sa petite vengeance.

**Et tu sais ce que je te dis ?** – continua-t-il tranquillement, fermant son ordinateur et se levant du fauteuil – **Je m'en vais. Je vais écrire dans ma chambre.** -

L'annonce parut assez alarmante pour Sherlock.

**Quoi ? Pourquoi ?** -

John sortit du séjour : - **Parce que j'en ai plein le dos de servir de catalyseur à tes crises névrotiques.** –

**Et pour info, mon pull n'est pas moche.** – lui cria-t-il depuis les escaliers, avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Ça ne dura pas longtemps.

**Je n'ai jamais dit que ton pull était moche.** -

Assis confortablement sur son lit, avec son ordinateur sur ses jambes croisées, John arborait une indifférence qu'il ne ressentait pas. Mais ça en valait la peine.

**Oh, si tu l'as dit.** – rétorqua-t-il sûr.

**Non je ne l'ai pas dit.** –

**Je te dis que si.** –

**Et moi je te dis que non.** -

Désormais pratiquement incapable de faire encore semblant d'être concentré sur autre chose, John leva son regard de l'écran et le planta sur lui.

**J'y étais moi aussi, tu sais ? Et tu as dit…** -

**Je n'ai pas dit qu'il est " moche ".** – l'interrompit-il – **Je l'ai défini comme " inapproprié ".** –

**C'est la même chose. **- rétorqua John irrité.

**Non ce n'est pas la même chose !** – lâcha t'il en gesticulant – **Comment ça pourrait l'être ?! Si j'avais voulu dire que ton pull était moche tu m'aurais entendu dire " John, ton pull est moche ". Ce que je n'ai**_** pas**_** dit**. -

John, qui était resté immobile, avec le menton posé sur ses mains, pendant qu'il lui gueulait sa version, sentit distinctement une douleur lui irradier les tempes et englober tout son crâne. Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Merci beaucoup, Sherlock Holmes.

**D'accord. Très bien.** – soupira-t-il exténué – **Mettons le pull de côté.** -

Renfrogné, Sherlock bougea théâtralement le bras accueillant sa proposition.

**Et qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire de l'après-rasage ?** – lui demanda-t-il joignant ses mains sur ses genoux, prêt à subir une autre crise.

Il lui fit une grimace et agita une main comme pour régler la question : - **Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il ne me plaisait pas.** -

Ben', en effet, à y repenser, il ne l'avait pas dit. Du moins pas dans ces termes.

**Et toute l'affaire des… sourcils et de la … langue entre les dents… ?** -

Sherlock élargit les bras : - **Tu veux le nier peut-être ?** -

John se gratta nerveusement un bras.

**Non.** – il s'éclaircit la voix- **Mais…** -

**" Mais " ? Il n'y a pas de " mais ", John ? Tu le fais. Continuellement. Et ça me distrait. **-

Cela rappela à l'esprit de John une certaine chose. Le peignoir. Vraiment la plus importante de toutes ces absurdités.

**Et qu'est-ce que diable cela devrait signifier ?!** – s'exclama-t-il – **Quel mystérieux sortilège imprègne mon peignoir pour qu'il réussisse à distraire ton cerveau génial ? **–

Sherlock ne répondit pas subitement, bien qu'il s'immobilise en le regardant d'un air perplexe. Et déjà cela aurait dû inquiéter John, mais à ce moment-là il était trop pris pas la discussion.

**Le peignoir ?** – fit-il, sincèrement confus.

**Le peignoir, Sherlock.** – répéta-t-il en lui faisant face – **Le peignoir **_**peignoir**_. –

**Dieu du ciel…** - gémit-il avec un demi sourire consterné – **mais ce n'est pas **_**ça**_** qui me distrait, John !** -

Il arrivait un moment dans la vie d'un homme où la seule chose qu'il peut faire c'est cacher son visage dans ses paumes et râler de déception. Ce moment était arrivé pour John Watson.

**Alors quoi…**_** quoi**_**, Sherlock ?!** – explosa-t-il au comble de l'intolérance et de la confusion – **Je t'en supplie, explique moi. Je ne suis qu'un humble docteur. Un docteur avec un Browing chargé dans sa table de nuit. Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir de m'expliquer tout cette foutue histoire. **–

**Oh, je ne peux pas y croire**. -

Pour n'importe qui cela aurait semblé impossible, et pourtant Sherlock réussissait à rendre la situation encore pire. Pourquoi _ne pouvait-il pas_ répondre à un ex soldat en colère noire sans prendre un air suffisant.

**Mais qu'est-ce qui occupe ton cerveau tout le temps ? Pourquoi tu n'**_**observes**_** pas ?** -

John le gratifia de son meilleur regard de tueur, mais l'unique effet que cela eu, fut de susciter l'hilarité. Il était sur le point de faire une embolie et ce crétin _riait_.

**Ce n'est pas ton peignoir, John.** – se mit-il à lui expliquer, en gesticulant à travers la pièce, faisant voler le bas de sa robe de chambre détachée.

**Ce n'est pas ton pull, ce n'est pas l'après-rasage. Ni même tes sourcils et ta langue entre tes dents. **– énuméra-t-il, s'inclinant de son mètre quatre-vingt et mimant avec ses doigts – **Ce n'est rien de tout ça… **_**et**_** c'est tout ça**. -

**Les devinettes m'énervent.** – l'avertit-il.

Sherlock leva les mains, secouant la tête. Il les abaissa, enfin, avant de l'indiquer lui.

**C'est **_**toi**_**.** -

**_Dix secondes plus tard_**

**Quoi… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire que c'est moi ?** -

La phrase rompit le silence seulement dix secondes après l'affirmation de Sherlock.

Et si dix secondes de silence vous semblent peu, essayez d'imaginer qu'elles se sont déroulées entre deux personnes qui juste un instant avant étaient en train de se crier dessus.

**Tu le sais, John, je suis marié à mon travail.**-

John plissa les sourcils : - **Et qu'est-ce que ça à avoir ?** -

**Je t'ai accepté comme colocataire parce que tu semblais inoffensif.** -

Et elles étaient deux. Deux phrases sorties du contexte. De suite. C'était un record même pour Sherlock.

**Je voulais quelqu'un… une personne inoffensive, dont la seule utilité serait de partager le loyer. **– continua-t-il, s'asseyant pesamment sur le lit et ébouriffant ses cheveux avec véhémence.

**Et tu semblais parfait, John. **_**Parfait**_**.** – Déclara-t-il – **Ex soldat ? Je n'ai jamais été fasciné par l'uniforme. Docteur ? J'ai toujours trouvé grotesque de "jouer au docteur". Quand on me l'a demandé il me venait une attaque hypocondriaque.** -

Sherlock lui fit une expression dégoutée : - **Qu'est qu'on peut trouver d'érotique à feindre d'être **_**malade**_** ?** -

John ouvrit la bouche sans savoir vraiment quoi dire. De toute façon la digression de Sherlock était déjà finie.

**Tu étais tellement banal, prévisible, ordinaire…** - se mit-il à énumérer – **exactement ce que je recherchais.** -

**Eh bien, ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que je me serais décrit…** - murmura-t-il contractant ses épaules d'un air offensé.

**Je ne voulais pas de distractions.** – conclut-il.

C'était une sorte d'étrange embarras, une espèce de chatouillement exactement là, à la hauteur de l'estomac, qui était en train de prendre lamentablement John.

**Distractions ?** – marmonna-t-il.

**Distractions.** – répéta Sherlock en soupirant, se laissant aller sur le lit, les jambes qui pendaient et les bras ouverts en croix.

John tenta de ne pas penser à ce à quoi il était en train de penser. Et de ne pas rapprocher cette pensée du fait qu'ils étaient dans le même lit.

**Mais tu veux dire… que…** -

**Oui, John, distractions **_**distractions**_**.** -

C'était impossible de freiner ses pensées, maintenant.

**Je pensais que tu étais inoffensif. Et la plupart du temps tu l'es. C'est ce qui m'a trompé.** -

John observait son profil, les lèvres qui se mouvaient lentement, les yeux qui se fermaient.

**Tu es traître, John. Tu ne sais même pas que tu es comme ça… **_**comme ça**_**. Tu n'en n'as pas conscience.** -

**Mais je ne suis pas… je ne suis pas…** - émit-il avec un soupir étranglé qui l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

Il était incapable d'accepter l'idée. Parce que, en somme, c'était Sherlock qui était le fascinant, celui capable de faire tomber involontairement à ses pieds une foule de femme. Il pouvait le dire en connaissance de cause, parce que honnêtement lui il savait y faire avec les femmes, mais si il avait eu ne serait-ce qu'un peu du sex-appeal de Sherlock…

Non, arrêtez tout. Pourquoi était-il en train de penser au sex-appeal de Sherlock ?!

**Tu n'es pas quoi, John ?** – l'entendit-il murmurer fatigué – **Et s'il te plait… **_**s'il te plait**_**… arrête de penser que je suis plus cool que toi.** -

John n'essaya même pas de le contredire ou nier. Il aurait été ridicule. Il se limita à fixer un point devant lui, tourmentant la couverture avec ses doigts, et il resta silencieux.

**Tu rends heureux les gens, moi non. C'est ça être cool.**-

Le lit bougea à peine. John battit des paupières et quand il se remit à faire attention à ce qu'il l'entourait il se rendit compte que Sherlock était parti.

_**Vingt minutes plus tard**_

Sherlock avait joué pendant tout ce temps, évacuant sa frustration sur son pauvre violon. Il n'avait donc pas entendu le bruit de la douche et l'odeur de l'après-rasage lui était parvenue trop tard, lui offrant une attente éreintante qui lui fit trembler les mains.

Il abaissa son archet et son violon avant de finalement s'hasarder à le regarder. Il ne put s'empêcher de parcourir des yeux la ligne des épaules qui dépassait du pull, le cou tourné et enfin les cheveux mouillés. Et cette maudite langue serrée entre ses dents. Admirable effort – et réussi – de lui faire venir une érection.

Il ne le savait pas encore, Sherlock, mais son cerveau génial le déduirait bien vite. L'aspect avec lequel John se présentait à lui à ce moment-là deviendrait bien vite un signal secret entre eux.

**Il y a un problème**.-

John s'approchait doucement, les mains le long de ses flancs.

**Je suis tout ouïe**.-

- **En fait deux.** –

Sherlock inclina la tête sur le côté, en auditeur attentif.

**Le premier ?** - l'invita-t-il.

**Je ne crois pas que l'expression faire… ah… « le petit chiot tout concentré » me viendra naturellement dans toutes les situations. **-

Sherlock évita pour sa propre santé physique, psychologique et morale de divaguer sur les situations sous-entendues par John.

**C'est compréhensible.** – commente-t-il – **Et de toute façon c'est mieux quand ça te vient spontanément. **– il s'éclaircit la voix – **le second problème ?** -

John s'approcha encore. Sherlock pouvait compter les goutes qui lui dégoulinaient des cheveux.

**Je trouve moi aussi que tu es comme ça… **_**comme ça**_**.** -

Il n'y avait de façon de décrire la façon dont il le lui disait.

**Mais à bien y penser, ce n'est pas vraiment un problème.** -

John sourit. Et Sherlock se sentit mourir. Il renait peu à peu, grâce au baiser qu'il lui dédit. Il renait grâce à l'innocente douceur assassine de ce baiser, typique de John.

Oh, il ne pourrait jamais plus s'en passer. Et il avait _vraiment_ pensé qu'il serait _inoffensif._

* * *

><p><strong>Note de la traductrice : <strong>

_Donc c'était la première fic sur la série Sherlock que Doralice a écrite. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

_Moi je trouve cette auteure assez talentueuse et je pense vous traduire d'autre de ses fics, si vous les aimez aussi._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un message pour l'auteure, je le lui traduirais et lui transmettais._

_À bientôt._


End file.
